Mon frère ainé
by KitKatssie
Summary: It's after the Norman conquest of England, and France has been given the role of 'Big Brother', will England be able to let him play that role? Dedicated to StarvedCrazedWeasel!
1. Chapter 1

Mon frère ainé

**Summary: It's after the Norman conquest of England, and France has been given the role of 'Big Brother', will England be able to let him play that role?**

**Pairings: FrUK (Brotherly)**

**Disclaimer: ...Yeah, it's true. I don't own Hetalia. Shocking I know! I was surprised to!**

**A/N: I've been planning on doing this oneshot for a while. and I figured 'Why not?' It's an extra to my other story 'When the Fae Interfere, Havoc Ensues'. Anyway, This one-shot is dedicated to StarvedCrazedWeasel, as a thank-you for all of our wonderful conversations and for her one-shot that she dedicated to me 'A day well spent' I really reccomend you go check out her stories. I'm, sorry this took so long dear!**

o*****0*0*0*o

France sighed heavily. After William* had become king of England, he had been given the position of being the 'Big brother of the countried personification, Arthur. This normally would have overjoyed him, he was in charge of a little nation just like Spain and Prussia! Only...Arthur hated him. Whenever he tried to get close to the tiny personification, Arthur would punch him in the gut, or threaten him with his bow and arrow, before calling him a 'Disgusting slimy frog' and darting off into the dense forest, mumbling to himself. France didn't know what to do about it! He had tried everything! Baking him things, trying to teach him about French culture, and even just flat out begging hadn't worked! He was at the end of his rope, he just couldn't seem to make England like him. France sighed again, long and drawn out. Tomorrow, he would leave England early, and spend the rest of the year in France*. After all, the only reason he stayed was to get close to his new _petit frère* _but that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. As France was making this decision, he failed to notice the subject of his thoughts hiding behind a tree nearby the one France himself was sitting under.

England sighed to himself, and pulled his knees tighter to his chest. He didn't know what to think, France claimed to be his big brother, but his other three older brothers hated him and were mean to him. Older brothers were mean, bullying creatures that shouldn't be trusted, he knew that for a fact...but, France really hadn't been anything but nice to him. He had made sweets for him, and tried to teach him about French etiquette and culture so he wouldn't be seen as an outsider at court. He really wasn't that similar at all to his other brothers. England hated having his ideals proven wrong, especially ones that were so ingrained in him. When he heard a soft tinkle and a quiet sigh, he looked up. One of his fae friends was fluttering above him, her long, kee-length dark hair matching the length of her rose petal dress. England beamed happily, one ofhis friends had come to play!

"Rosalyn!" he exclaimed excitedly "Have you come to play?"

The fairy shook her head and smiled fondly at the little nation.

"No, dear one. I've not come to play. I've come to tell"

Englands smiled waned dissapointedly, but it didn't last long, when the fae wanted to tell him something it was usually important. He looked up at his friend again and nodded, silently telling her to continue.

"Dear one, our sweet nation, you must stop being so...cruel to France, he's not your other brothers rose bud."

England frowned, was he really being cruel to France? He was just trying to keep himself safe...but Rosalyn had said that France wasn't like his other brothers...did that mean he should trust him? England looked up to his friend, confused and asked,

"How do you know Rosalyn? How do you know that France is safe, that he won't hurt me like they do?"

Rosalyn sighed sadly. The fae loved all of the brothers dearly, but England was special to them(they had practically raised him though, so it was no wonder) he seemed to care for and respect them more than his brothers did (Not to say the others didn't care for and respect them) and they were all heartbroken that the brothers, who should be close as can be, couldn't seem to get along for the slightest amount of time. She shook herself out of her depressing musings and answered the patiently waiting nation.

"Rose-bud, he tries so hard to gain your trust and affection because he want's to be a good big brother to you, not to hurt you. Brave little soldier, if you continue to keep him out, he will leave sweet one."

Englands brow furrowed. France...would leave? He didn't want that. He may not trust him much, but he did like him, and he did enjoy his company...silently, England rose from his hiding spot, yawned, and quietly trotted over to where France sat. Rosalyn ahook herr head and smiled softly, maybe there was hope for them yet.

France awoke from his light doze when a small body settled next to him, he glanced over and saw England snuggled into his side, presumedly trying to fall asleep. France startled for a brief second before smiling fondly and making himself comfortable as well. Maybe he would stay, if only for a little while.

From afar, Rosalyn and her fellow fae watched the duo with content smiles. Things would work out well.

**In the future**

"France, sir! England has declared war on France!"

France spit out the wine he was drinking. WHAT?

o*****0*0*0*o

TFF: So, here's the one-shot I promised StarvedCrazedWeasel! I hope you like it! And everyone else to! I'll try and update my other two stories soon!

**French**

petit frère- little brother

Mon frère ainé (title)- My big brother.

*William the conqueror, a Norman duke who lead an army into England when he wasn't given the throne as he had been promised by the former king Edward the Confessor.

And that bit at the end...I really just couldn't resist...I think it was England who declared war first, but I'm not sure. If it's a mistake, tell me and I'll fix the ending. Ta-ta for now~!


	2. IMPORTANT AN!

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Sharkteeth

DAPC

Kyuubi16

bunji the wolf

EternalKnight219

Shi Kami The Murderous Prodigy

DeathNoteMaker

Nostalgic Remedy

Paco the Taco Maker

Ireadtomuch

ThE-faInTinG-faNGirl


End file.
